


The Power In A Jacket

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Brown bomber jacket, Gen, One way to shut up an audience, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Needing help for a serial killer case, the guys go to the max prison to talk to some inmates.The warden advises them against going into the room with six inmates by themselves.They do it anyway.





	The Power In A Jacket

They walked into the room at the prison. Hutch was right behind Starsky, almost against his back.They were there to try to get help with a serial killer case. One involving children. This was a long shot, but they held out hope someone here might know who the killer was.

The six convicts in the room were the hardest of the hard-timers in the prison. They began to laugh and point at how close Hutch was to Starsky.   
  
"What's the matter, blondie, afraid one of us is gonna hurt you?"

  
"You need a big strong man to protect you, not that scrawny runt!"

  
Hutch ignored them. As soon as they were standing at the front of the room, Hutch retreated to the side and leaned against the wall with his ankles and arms crossed. He said, "The only man I will ever trust to protect me is standing right in front of you."

  
"Why? He got a really big gun?"

  
The inmates broke up laughing. 

  
Calmly, Hutch replied, "No, because of his jacket."

  
"He gonna protect you with his jacket?!" Again the inmates cracked up.

  
Hutch nodded to Starsky who turned his back to the convicts. 

  
As the cons realized what they were looking at... bullet holes stitched across the back of the jacket... they became quiet. 

  
"You lived through that, man?" One asked.

  
"He not only lived through it, but we caught Gunther, the man who ordered that hit."

  
Murmuring amongst themselves, one finally spoke. "What do you need, Starsky?"


End file.
